Secrets, Darkness and a Ninja
by DreamSeeker10779
Summary: A young girl is found by Team Seven on their way back to the village after their first C rank mission. After being healed, she is forced to see the Hokage. This girl is unknown to everyone. No one knows who she is or anything about her. But when she finally thinks she has somewhere she likes, she is made to choose between the past and the present. I DON'T OWN Naruto. (Sadly).
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Naruto. **  
_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Kakashi POV**

"Stop fighting you two!" I told Naruto and Sakura. They had been at each other's throats since we had left the bridge builder. I looked over to Sasuke, who ran next to me. He was silent and in thought. Why couldn't the other two be like him? We scurried through the trees, aiming to get back to the village as quick as possible. We were about half way back when Naruto spoke.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto yelled. "Look to your right, just ahead of us."

I looked to the right and saw a young girl on the ground. Blood stained the grass below her. She was holding on to her stomach, where there was a large cut. Her hands went green for a second, which I recognised at Medical Justu. The green light faded quickly and she slumped back to the ground. She looked up at me in panic. She picked up two kunai and through them at me. I dodged them and continued towards her. She seemed to notice us.

She tried to get up, but her legs gave out under her. She spat up blood and fell to the ground. I hurried forward and jumped down from the tree, landing next to her. She was still alive, but barely. I moved her hand off her stomach to see a great slash on her stomach. I knelt down next to her, trying to think of what to do.

"Who is she?" Sakura asks. I shrug.

"I have no idea." I slowly moved some of her hair out of her face. I noted to myself of the eye patch over her left eye and the bandages on her arms. She had on green cargo pants with a belt full of different weapons. A scroll was strapped to her leg along with a book I recognised at a bingo book. A mask covered the bottom half of her face, just like mine did.

"Sasuke, pass me a bandage." I told him. He stared at me and through a bandage at me. I caught it and slowly lifted the girl up and careful wrapped the bandage around her stomach. Then, I carefully lifted her up.

"Team Seven. I want Sasuke and Naruto to watch for enemies and Sakura to take up the rear. We have to get this girl back to the village as quickly as possible. She is losing a great amount of blood and needs medical attention."

"Alright!" Naruto yells and takes off to his new position. I sigh at him. Always a loud mouth. Sakura and Sasuke nod and head off to their positions too. I headed off right after them, making sure I could see them and that I wasn't hurting the girl anymore then she already was. We headed off quite fast and reached the village just before nightfall. I said goodbye to my team and headed straight off to the hospital. I ran into the administration.

"Nurse!" I called out. One of the nurses at the desk looks up at me and then to the girl. She hurries out to meet us.

"What happened to her?" She asked me.

"I don't know. We found her like this on the way back from our last mission. She has a stab to the stomach and has lost a lot of blood. She needs immediate medical attention." I told the nurse. She nodded to me.

"Quickly follow me." She told me.

I followed her and through the crowded hallway and into one of the first emergency rooms. I placed the girl down on the bed I was told to. A medical ninja and another nurse entered the room and came over to the girl. After looking the girl's injuries over, the doctor came to me.

"She will be going into emergency surgery any moment now. Please leave the room. We will contact you when we are finished." I left the room and sat down on one of the chairs outside. I hoped the girl would be alright. After the first couple of hours, I grew tired and headed home. I promised myself I would come back to check on the girl the tomorrow.

The surgery finished early the next morning. When I came back in the morning,The girl sat awake on her bed, flipping through her bingo book. When she saw me come in, she snapped it closed and looked at me angrily.

"Where am I?" she snapped.

"You are in a hospital in the Hidden Leaf Village." I told her. She glared at me and then muttered something to herself.

"Why am I here?" she quizzed.

"Cause my team and I found you bleeding to death in the forest on the way back from our mission."

The girl rolled her eyes at me. "Great. Just what I needed."

I ignored her comment. "What is your name?'

"You have no need to know it or anything about me Copy Ninja Kakashi." She said smirking.

"I'm guessing you know me. But I don't know you." I asked her.

"Correct. Now, can I leave?" She asked.

"No. The doctors want you to rest for a couple more days and the hokage wants to speak with you." I told her.

She glared at me, jumped up and to the window. I was impressed by her speed.

"Look, I'm fine. If I can't leave, then just take me to your stupid Hokage." She replied with an eye roll.

"Don't disrespect the Hokage. He is a great man." I snapped at the girl. "I will take you to see him." I headed out the door. I saw the girl grab her belt of weapons and shove it in her bag, before slinging it on her back and following me out the door. We walked in silence as we walked towards the Hokage's office.

"My name is Ryoko. Ryoko Morimoto." The girl said suddenly. I looked down to her.

"You may know me by the name of Copy Ninja Kakashi, but I'm actually Kakashi Hatake, leader of Team 7." I told her.

"I know. You used to be ANBU too." She says. I stop walking. For someone I hadn't met, this girl seemed to know a lot about me.

"I'm sorry. You must have me mixed up with someone else." I told her as I started walking again. She shrugged and followed.

We arrived in front of the Hokage's office. I knocked on the door. There was a grunt then a growling voice told me to enter. I pushed open the door and stepped into the room, Ryoko following me.

"Lord Hokage, I have brought Ryoko Morimoto to you. " I told him. The hokage nodded.

I saw Kyoko was still standing at the door. I motioned for her to come in. She rolled her eyes, well now I mention it, she rolled her one visible eye at me, before entering the room.

"I understand your name is Ryoko, correct?" The Hokage asks Ryoko.

"Nah. I just told Kakashi that my name was Ryoko. It's actually John." She says sarcastically to the Hokage.

"Well, then. What do you want in this village?" He asks her.

"I don't know. I need some place to stay and I would like to keep up my training like I used too." She told him. The Hokage looked amused.

"Well, you can earn the money for your room by doing missions as I am assigning you to one of the newly formed genin teams." The hokage told her.

"What? I don't work well in teams. I just want somewhere to train and a place to stay. Not a team of puny genin." She exclaimed. The hokage chuckled at her reaction.

"Well, that's all I can offer you. It's you choice." The hokage said. The girl seemed to start talking to herself before answering.

"Fine. I accept." She mutters.

"Good. You will meet your team shortly. They are training for the upcoming Chῡnin exam. If you train hard, maybe you will be able to take part." The Hokage says. "Oh. By the way, Kakashi is your new Sensei." He adds and throws a leaf forehead protector at her. she caught it, a slight surprised looked on her face.

The girl looks at him furiously before thanking him, bowing and leaving. I bow and thank the Hokage, before I turned to leave.

"Hold on a second Kakashi. I want to speak with you about the girl." He told me. I nodded and walked back to the centre of his room.

"I understand you how you found the girl and all, but I will say, you seemed a bit put off by the girl. May I ask why?' the hokage asked me.

"When we found her, she had a bingo book on her leg. I felt suspicious about her cause of it. I saw her reading it this morning at the hospital. "The Hokage nodded as I told him. "I asked her what her name was. She told me she didn't have to tell me and called me Copy Ninja Kakashi. I have only known hunters to know me by that name. I ignored her calling me by that name. But on our way here, when she told me her name, she said she knew I used to be ANBU. That is something that worried me. No one know members of ANBU really names, yet she knew."

The Hokage nodded. "Well, there is something I will tell you about that girl. Morimoto was her last name, right?" I nodded.

**Ryoko POV**

I walked down the streets that lead to the Hokage's office. I kicked a stone along the dirt.

"Why did I want to stay here anyway?" I mumbled to myself. "That crazy old man thinks I have to train hard to be able to participate in that stupid exam. It should be easy." I kicked the stone by my feet hard and watched it go flying.

I slowly walked down the street, wondering where I was staying. The old geezer never told me.

"I feel like some company. Espically with these people following me" I said quietly to myself. "Summoning Justu." I muttered and did a quick hand sign. There was a cloud of smoke and a cheetah emerged from the cloud of smoke.

"Mistress, nice to see you again. Where are we this time?" the cheetah asked.

"Hello Rōzu. We are in the Leaf Village." I told my cheetah.

"Ah. Okay. How may I be of service?" She asked.

"Well, the Hokage doesn't trust me, seeing as I can sense three ANBU following me, plus I have to join a team full of genin." I started to tell her. "And on top of that, I don't know where I'm staying."

The cheetah nodded. "I can take care of the ANBU if you want." Rōzu told me. I looked at her.

"I'm trying to gain their trust, not kill everyone." I inform her.

"Though it would be fun." She says. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes it ..." I stopped talking when I sensed someone coming towards us quite fast. I pulled out a kunai, ready to attack. The person jumped down in front of us. Rōzu growled at them and I was in a fighting stance.

"Whoa. Ho hold upp. I'm just he here to take you to yo your house." The guy stutters. I put the kunai in my hand away.

I scowled at him and looked them up and down.

"Well. Hurry up. I want to get some rest. " I snapped at him. He just stood there in shock. I rolled my eyes once more.

"Hurry up or Rōzu here will eat you." The guy jumped back in fright and throw the key in his hand at me.

"T- take the first l-left and the f- fifth h-house along is y-yours." He stuttered once again to me.

I turned on my heels and headed off in the direction he had told me. I heard him let out a breath of relief. I signalled for Rōzu to growl at him. When she did, the guy jumped out of his skin and ran off, leaving Rōzu and I smirking.

"Wimp!" I yelled out after him. I set off once more towards my new house. One the way, I quickly ducked into the medical store to get some bandages, the market to get some food and the weapon shop to get a couple more kunai and shuriken. As we arrived at the house, I saw the light on inside. I unlocked the door and let Rōzu run inside, which followed by a couple of screams from inside. Curious who was in my house, I entered to find a blonde haired boy, a pink haired girl and Kakashi sitting at the table.

'Why the hell are you in here?" I yelled at them.

"Get that thing away from me." The pink haired girl yelled. I laughed evilly.

"Someone is a scary cat. No offense Rōzu." I said. I walked over to Rōzu, patted her on the head and sent her back home.

"Kakashi, who are they and why are you in my house?" I asked, trying not to get angry.

"Ryoko, this is Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki. Two of your new team mates." He told me with a smile. I stared at him in disbelief.

"These two are my team mates?" I questioned. "Let me tell you something about myself Kakashi..." Kakashi interrupted me.

"Kakashi Sensei. I'm your Sensei." He told me.

"One, I will not call someone Sensei until they earn my respect. Two, I work alone and will never accept two weaklings like them as my team mates. Finally..." I stopped speaking as another boy entered the room. I knew him.

I pulled out five kunai and throw them at him. He was caught off guard and was now nailed to a wall. I pulled out another kunai and walked up to him.

"Why the hell are you here?" I yell at him, kunai at his throat.

He stared at me in disbelief.

"Ryoko. Let him go. He is your other team mate." Kakashi demanded.

"He of all people will never be my team mate. I will never accept Sasuke as a team mate, friend or anything except an enemy. Especially after everything I have..." I stopped speaking, realising what I was going to say.

"After what? By the way, the forehead protector looks good on you." Kakashi says, smirking through his mask. Still glaring at Sasuke, I pull the kunai out of his top and he stands up.

"Kakashi, who the hell is this?" Sasuke asks, pointing at me while glaring at Kakashi.

"Sasuke. That's our new friend Ryoko. She will be joining our team." Naruto piped up.

I turned to the blonde boy. "Shut up. I am not friends with you. So get lost. All of you." I demand.

Naruto looks at me sadly. "One day, I will become Hokage and you will respect me!" He yells at me.

Sakura hit him on the head and told him to shut up.

"I'm leaving." I told no one in particular. I jumped up to the window, opened it and jumped out, on to the rooftops.

"This is going to be fun." I mutter to myself as I look back at the four people that sit in my house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Ryoko POV**

I came back to the house around 7 the next morning. There was a note on my table. I immediately guessed it was from Kakashi. And I guessed right. The note simple stated that my behaviour was unacceptable and I had training at 8 this morning. I rolled my eyes on the note. I went my 'room' and got a set of clothes out. I had been in my bloody pair clothes for two days. After showering, I put my hair up in its traditional ponytail. My bangs sat covering my eye patch on the left side of my face. I pulled on a pair of green cargo pants and a black tank top. I put my bingo book in one of the pockets, strapped my weapons belt to my pants and put on my mask, which covered the bottom half of my face. Finally, I re wrapped my hands in there bandages an added a simple pair of black leather gloves. I took my bloody clothes and throw them into the bin on the far side of the room. Not like I would be needing them anytime soon.

Rushing out the door, I grabbed two scrolls, a red one and a blue one, and shoved them in my pockets. As much as I was dreading training with my new 'team'. I sighed in disguised.

"This was going to be fun." I sarcastically muttered to myself. I jumped over the last roof until I arrived in the tree tops right next to the training ground. I noticed only Sakura was here so far. I sat own in the tree, making sure I was out of sight but I was able to see if anyone came near me. I sat there for about 10 minutes when someone came past. I sat up slightly, looking over to see who it was. I saw it just to be Sasuke. I leaned back against the tree, ignoring the two kids that stood under the tree. Shortly after Sasuke arrived, Naruto appeared next to Sakura.

"Hi Sakura." He says

"Shut up Naruto." She replied. I sensed someone sneaking up on me. I raised my hands above my head and rested them there, still alert of the incoming person. Then as they came closer enough to me, I grabbed them, swiped my leg under their legs and watched them fall off the branch. They caught the branch near the bottom of the tree, surprising Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke immediately activated his sharingan and Naruto got into a fighting stance, neither of them knew who the person was. I jumped down out of the tree, silently, and landed right behind Sakura.

"Boo!" I whisper in her ear.

She screamed, causing Naruto to jump. Sasuke glared at me, and then back to the mysteries person.

"Nice transformation Justu Kakashi." I say. The person smiles at me, then turns into Kakashi,

"Good Job for recognising the justu Ryoko. I'm impressed." He told me while smirking through his mask.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever." I muttered.

"Kakashi Sensei. What are we doing today?" Naruto asks excitedly.

"Well, now you have asked, we will be doing some friendly sparring. Sasuke and Ryoko will spar first, and then Sakura and Naruto will spar." He informed us. I stared at him.

"I'm not fight her." Sasuke suddenly. I smirk through my mask.

"Why? You chicken?" I teased. Sasuke glared at me.

"Well, that's okay. I'll spar with Kakashi. Unless you have a pair and you aren't a scared. Wait a second. Didn't you call Naruto a scaredy cat? Well looks like you are wrong." I continued. Sasuke continues to glare at me. Kakashi watched on in amusement.

"Fine. I'll spar with her." Sasuke says.

I smirk triumphantly.

I take my position facing Sasuke, a smirk on my face. This was going to be fun. Well, fun for me.

I noticed that Sasuke had deactivated his sharingan. I smirked to myself. This would make the 'sparring match' much easier. Sasuke stood across from me, staring at me. I shrugged and sat down on the ground.

"Ryoko. Get up. Respect your team mates." Kakashi told me. I glared at him.

"I already told you. I don't respect people unless they earn my respect. Which he hasn't." I yell back at him. Sasuke ran at me. I pulled out a kunai and deflected his attack. He jumped back, ready for another shot. He came at me again and I deflected his attack, still not moving from the ground. Sasuke started throwing a bunch of kunai at me. Knowing I should put some effort into it, I stood up and caught all the kunai. I jumped and throw them back at him at lightning speed. Noticing how quickly I had moved, he activated his sharingan.

"Oh, so I get to actually spar with you at your best. I'm so pleased." I told him sarcastically.

"Shadow Clone Justu." I yelled and was joined by two clones on myself. The three of me all jumped in different directions into the nearby trees. I summoned one more of myself to trick the Uchiha boy. I removed glove on my right hand and unwrapped part of the bandage that surrounded my hand. I decided I would use this technique on Sasuke. Sensing he had gotten all my clones, I jumped back down to the field.

"You had to summon Clones so you could run away. I knew you weren't that strong." Sasuke told me.

I growled at him. "Then escape this. Summoning justu."

There was a cloud of smoke and my cheetah emerged.

"Who are we fighting?" She asked.

"Sasuke. You know what to do." I said to her, showing her the unbandage section of my hand. Two purple diamonds were tattooed to my right hand, a brain resting in the middle of the top one and a skull lay in the bottom diamond.

"Dodge this." Sasuke yelled. "Fire release: Dragon Fire Technique." I knew the attack well and I immediately ran up to the trees, pushed off them and landed behind Sasuke. Sasuke saw my cheetah standing tall, his justu not hurting her at all. I touched my mark, which began to glow blue.

"Mind Release: Tigers Claw." I whispered behind him. Knowing his sharingan wouldn't work on me, he turned around, not know I was there. He turned his back to Rōzu, who took the opportunity to strike. Her claws turned purple and she hit Sasuke on the back. Sasuke stopped move and fell to the floor paralysed. Kakashi looked at me in surprise.

"Ryoko. Whatever you did to him, make it stop." Kakashi yelled at me. I touched my glowing mark which stopped glowing and let Sasuke become unparalysed.

"Even the strongest of people can't escape the tiger's claw." I told him as he glared at me in anger. I turned and walked off.

"Ryoko! I'm not done with you." Sasuke yelled. I rolled my eyes and disappeared. I reappeared behind the boy, kunai at his throat.

"We win Rōzu, in occursum me retrorsum domi." I told my cheetah as letting him go and turning to jumping up into the trees.

"I'll stay up here and watch the next sparring match." I told Kakashi. He looked from Sasuke to me.

"Hold on Ryoko. I haven't seen someone bet Sasuke so easy. What was the justu you used on him? And what's the mark on your right hand?" Kakashi asked.

I quickly slipped my leather glove back in my right hand. "Nothing. You don't need to worry about it." I said as I turned to leave. "Unless I use it on you... "I added with a smug look. I turned to leave when Sasuke spoke up.

"It was called Mind release." He told Kakashi. Kakashi looked over to me.

"Mind release. It's a forbidden Justu." Sakura told Kakashi. I glared at her.

"Wrong." I bluntly said. Everyone turned and looked at me. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Idiots. It isn't a forbidden justu. It's just a special justu that a lot of people can't afford due to undeveloped..." I stopped speak. They didn't need to know about the Justu. Or about me.

"Forget it. I said and jumped up into the trees, before heading away from the training grounds.

"This is not what I signed up for." I muttered to myself as I walked away from the training ground.

Naruto yelled after me. "Ryoko, come back. We are your ..." I stopped walking and appeared right in front of Naruto. I knew I shouldn't get angry cause of the consequences that follow, but screw them.

"I am not you team mate. I am just someone who has to be stuck here with an idiot Uzumaki, a fan girl Haruno and a revenge twisted Uchiha along with Copy Cat Kakashi. None of you work together because you hate each other. That is why I am never on a team. Cause I hate all my team mate and my last 'team mates' I k..." I stopped speaking. Far out. I nearly told them something about myself. Again. Grrr.

"You did want to your team mates?" Sasuke asked a smirk. I looked at him.

"Look the smirk Uchiha. I bet you in under five minutes. Unless you want a rematch." I challenged. Sakura glared at me.

"Hey Sakura." The pink haired girl looked up at me. "If you keep glaring at me, I'll take your eyes. " The girl jumped back in horror. I smiled to myself.

"Ryoko, I want to fight you." Naruto told me. I looked at him. "You wouldn't be able to land one hit on me." I told him.

"I will. Watch." He told me and ran at me. Two shadow clones appeared next to him.

"Mind release: secret method." I whispered. Naruto looked up at me and into my eye. Big mistake. Suddenly Naruto froze and his two clones disappeared.

"What? Why can't I move?" He asked looking at me.

'Cause. You have been caught in my genjutsu." I told him. I knew my genjutsu could break the mind so I decided not to use the full thing. Naruto pulled himself out of the genjutsu. I looked at him in surprise. How? Then I saw Sasuke had his Sharingan activated. OH, that's how. I looked from Naruto to Sasuke. I decided the Naruto was alright. I turned and walked into the village.

" That was so lame." I sighed.

"He might help you found out what you need." A voice came. I sighed and kept walking.

"I know, Chi Mūn. But I need to gain there trust first." I told the voice.

"Look kid, I have been hear from the start. When have I turned you in the wrong direction?" he asked.

"You haven't." I mumbled in return.

"That's right. Heads up." he told me. I looked up to see three ninja surrounding Naruto.

"Sand ninjas." I thought to myself.

I slowly walked past Naruto and the ninjas, but bumped into the girl.

"Watch where you are going!" She exclaimed. I stopped walking and turned around.

"Why don't you go away?" I snapped at her. She hissed at me. She did a handsign. I smiled and put charka in my feet and jumped high in the air and landed behind her. She turned around and I touched her head.

"Mind Release: Poisoned Mind." I told them. They looked at me in surprise. The girl fell to the ground, unable to move.

"Let her go." Came a voice. I looked up to see someone I hadn't seen in a while.

"Gaara of the Desert. Nice to see you again." I told him. Naruto tried to attack Gaara and was sent flying backwards.

"Let her go." Gaara repeated. I smirked at him.

"Make me."

Gaara sent sand at me. I held up my hand and it stopped and disappeared.

"You guys are boring." I said. "Have your sister back." I said. I lifted my hands up and the girl started to twitch, then slowly, she started to move and get up.

"I'm out of here. I will see you four at the Chūnin Exam. Hurry up Naruto. I told Gaara. He glared at me as I turned and walked away, Naruto at my heels. I smiled to myself. Gaara was here. That's all that mattered.

_Heyo! ^.^ _

_Jazz here. How has your week been? I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and the second chapter of Secrets, Darkness and a Ninja. _

_Have a good day_

_Jazz out!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The following Day

Kakashi POV

I stood in the training field, looking at my four students. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Ryoko. Sasuke was leaning against a tree; Sakura was standing near Sasuke, sneaking looks at hi; Naruto was sitting on the ground, grinning about something. Ryoko was balancing on one leg on top of one of the highest wooden poles.

"Guys, come here." I told them. Sakura and Sasuke slowly came over to me. Naruto rushed over, nearly running into me. Ryoko flipped off the wooden pole and landed next to me.

"What is it, Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura asked in interest.

"I have recommended you all for the Chūnin Exam." I told them. Naruto grinned so much. He was so happy. Sasuke nodded at me, no surprise at all. Sakura was staring at me in surprise. She obviously thought she wasn't ready. Ryoko just stood there, no emotion in her face.

"It starts in two days, so you better train hard and be prepared for anything." I told them. I was so happy for them.

"Kakashi Sensei, shouldn't Ryoko not be allowed to participate, seeing as she hasn't been in the academy or know a lot of justu? She could be at a disadvantage." Sakura said to me, while smirking at Ryoko. Before I could answer, Ryoko was standing next to Sakura.

"Don't worry. I have this to help me. Plus, I have more training in being a ninja then you." She said. Sakura gasped and looked away quickly from her face, while Sasuke stared at her.

"You have what Ryoko?" I asked her.

"You will see Kakashi, though I will try not to hurt anyone," she told me and quietly added, "too much." Before she jumped up to the wooden poles and continued training herself. I watched her in amusement. She was a very different girl.

"What did she show you Sakura?' I asked Sakura. She looked up at me.

"Her eye. I-it changed colour." She told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Her eye was completely black with a line of white through it." She whispered. I nodded. I guess it was time I had a chat with Ryoko.

"You guys can leave now." I told them. Ryoko turned to leave so I called after her. "Ryoko! Can I speak with you?" The young girl shrugged, turned and was in front of me just as I finished my sentence.

"What?" She spat at me. I sighed. This was going to be hard.

"Why didn't you tell me about your eye?' I asked. She stared at him, than smirked.

"Which one?" She quizzed. I looked at her. Sakura didn't say which one it was.

"Your covered one." I answered, hoping for it to be the right one. She lost her smirk.

"What is under this patch is none of your concern, Copy Ninja. That is for me to know and you to find out." She growled at me.

"Why? It is not like you have a Sharingan." I replied. She straightened up and stared at me furious.

"Who told you?!" She yelled at me. I was surprised by her reaction. What had I said wrong? She saw I didn't answer.

"Let me try this again. Who told you about my sharingan?!" She yelled. I looked at her in surprise. She had a Sharingan. It is impossible for her to have one unless someone gave it to her.

"How did you get the sharingan? It is impossible for you to have one unless you are an Uchiha, which you aren't, or someone gave it to you. So who gave it to you?" I asked her. She looked at me in fury.

"It is mine. I mastered it when I was 7 years old. That is better than anyone else in history of the Sharingan. I graduated from the academy when I was 8..." She yelled at me. She realised what she had said and covered her mouth.

"How is it I have never heard of you when you are better in the Sharingan than Itachi Uchiha? How have I not heard of you?" I asked her. She looked at the ground, not knowing what to say.

"Cause, just before I turned 9, the Uchiha Clan was slaughtered. Before anyone knew who I was, everyone was gone." She told me. I noticed she was emotionless as she talked about it. No pain, revenge, horror, sadness or loneliness filled her face. She was emotionless towards her dead clan.

"I don't know why I told you that, but now you know, you can't tell anyone. Or else it might end badly for either you or your 'students.'" She told me. Looking into her emotionless eyes, I realised she was probably capable of what she had threatened. I knew I had to gain her trust and also I had to protect her from herself.

"It's okay Ryoko. I promise I won't tell anyone about anything we have talked about today. But may I ask, are you an Uchiha?" I said to her. She looked up at me and sighed.

"Yes." Was all she said before she jumped up into the trees and sprinted off.

Ryoko POV

I was yelling at myself in my head. Why did I just tell him that? Why did I tell the Copy Cat Kakashi about myself and my past? He is not to be trusted.

"That was very stupid." The voice said in my head.

"I know Shi Mūn. It was bad of me to tell him. I think something is wrong with me." I told him.

"Still. Be careful. You will probably end up seeing a lot of people from your past at the Chūnin exam." He told me. I nodded to myself. This was going to be easy, but hard at the same time. Especially with Gaara of all people being here.

"I understand. I think I will go train. Fancy a trip to the Uchiha Compound?" I asked him. He chuckled to himself.

I waited an hour till dark before I climbed over one of the walls surrounding the village and jumped into the trees. I was at the compound within half an hour.

I looked around when I arrived. It had been too long since I had come here. I use to train here nearly every day after the massacre. I wanted to prove I had gotten stronger in the same place as any of the other Uchiha's had.

I made my way down to where the old training grounds use to be. I pulled out my red scroll and summoned my two Dragon Blades. Each blade was about 60cm long, had a black blade with red scales on the handle. A white piece of string was attached to one end and the framed circle above the blade had 3 symbols on it. I used these blades a lot before I came to the leaf village. They were a gift I received after I had graduate from the academy when I was 7. I looked up to my cheetah.

"Let's go. You against me. And I haven't used it in a while, so I'm going to be using one of my Kekkei Genkai." I told Rōzu.

"Yes Ryo but, may I know which one of your kekkei genkai you will be using?" she asked.

"Fair enough. I will be using my Sharingan." I told her in return. I reached up to where my eye patch was and took it off. Underneath it, my Mangekyō Sharingan was activated. Before we could start sparring, a certain someone came running towards me. I pulled my dragon blade out and jumped behind where they would land. As soon as they did, my blade was at their neck. I sighed when I noticed who they were.

Guess who it was? I dared you.

Well, if you guessed Gaara, you are correct.

I moved my blade from his neck and let him turn around the face me.

"Gaara." I said to him as I deactivated my sharingan and put back on my eye patch.

"Ryo." He replied.

"It has been too long." I told him.

"Yes it has. I have missed training with you." He told me.

"Well, I haven't been the same since the massacre." I told him. He nodded.

"I noticed, seeing as you used to hug people or shake their hands when you saw them. Now you avoid any emotional contact." I stared at him.

"And you are telling me off? You are the one who trusts no one except for that one tail inside of you. I was always there, but you never trusted me properly. You are just as bad as me. Difference between us, you lost your mother and your uncle and hate you father. I lost my entire clan, both my real family who I have never known and my step family are dead. Every time I get close to someone, they die. I've lost everything. So forgive me if I am not the same anymore. Forgive me for not caring about anyone anymore, except for the one person who has protected me and trained me." I told him.

He looked at the ground. "I know you were always there, but I didn't know how to tell you I was grateful, seeing as everyone hated me and I didn't know how to act nice." He told me. I saw my cheetah staring at me.

"Go home, Rōzu. I'll talk to you later." I told her.

I turned to leave. But before I could move away, I was covered in sand.

Gaara appeared in front of me. "You aren't going anywhere yet." He told me. He took a step back as his sand slowly turned black and unravelled itself from being around me

'By the way, I can control sand now." I told him before I sent him flying with the black managed to stay standing as he tried to escape from the sand. I then appeared in front of him before he could even get up.

"Ryo." He splattered as my sand slowly disappeared. "Control yourself. Your eye is black again...*Cough*... don't let him win. "

Looked away from him, calming my anger before things got out of hand.

"You crave power again, little mouse." Chi Mūn told me.

"Go away." I told him and through up a barrier between us.

Gaara was standing up now, all the sand gone. He didn't look too happy at me.

"What the hell?" He asked. "Since when can you control sand?"

"Since I spent a year and a half in your village. I was taught how to you idiot." I replied.

"OH that's right. That was before you left us after the massacre of your clan and went and hung out with that traitorous Uchiha." He commented. I punched him before he could notice what was going on. He managed to stand up Blood began to run out of his nose.

"You know nothing about him. You don't even know Itachi. If you knew him, you would understand." I told him as I looked at him. He was smirking

"You do know you are the first person I have ever let my guard down around, as well as the first person to make me bleed." He told me. I glared at him.

"That is because I'm stronger then you. Always have been, always will be." I told him proudly.

"Maybe. Maybe not. We shall see at the Exam." He told me before turned and jumped up into the trees. I was left smirking to myself. This was going to be fun.

Hello Peoples.

What did you think of the chapter? Gaara and Ryoko know each other and Ryoko knows Itachi. Hmmmmm. Comment, vote and enjoy the rest of the book.

Jazz out!

.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ryoko POV

The Chūnin Exam is tomorrow. After arriving home yesterday, after seeing Gaara that is, I had a message pinned to my door.

Kakashi wanted to meet with the 'team' today. I wasn't looking forward to that. Especially since he was going to do a simple spar with each of us. That was what I was worried about. If I slipped or he touched me, they would find out my secret. I looked put the window of my bedroom.

I was sitting on my bed. It was about 5am. I hadn't slept at all, due to being unable too. I was trying to decide if I should leave or not. As much as I wanted to, there was a reason why I was here. I stood up and walked to my window. I put chakra in my feet and walked up out of the window and to the roof. Once up there, I sat down and closed my eyes.

I wanted to know where everyone was. I sensed Kakashi was sitting at home reading a book. Naruto was sleeping. Sakura was too. Sasuke was sitting on the roof of his home. I sensed him get up and start moving towards somewhere. I watched him carefully. He stopped moving after 10 minutes. I opened my eyes quickly and spun around to see Sasuke standing on the building across from me, looking at me. No, make that staring.

I jumped up and used some chakra to land right in front of Sasuke.

"May I help you?" I asked him trying so hard not to punch him in the face. I noticed he wasn't looking at me, but at my daggers. I moved my hands down to them, remembering the Uchiha Clans symbol being on them.

"Where did you get them?" He asked me.

"Ita... I mean, they were a gift." I quickly told him. He gave me a suspicious look.

"You started to say a name first before you told me it was a gift. What was the name?" He demanded. I glared at him.

"I was going to tell you something, but you being you, I can't trust you." I replied. He gave me a smug look.

"Why? Are you scared of me?" He said.

I punched him in the face. He stumbled back, little bit of blood falling from his nose. He wiped it away and glared at me.

"You are lucky I hit you soft and didn't break your nose..." I smiled slightly. "Or neck." I added. Then I continued to lecture him.

"Also, weakling, do remember I defeated you without get hurt once and while you used your sharingan. I will never be scared of someone as pathetic as you." I growled at him. He glared at me.

"Well, we will see. I bet I will bet you in the Chūnin Exam." He told me. I sighed. He really was an ass.

"If you do, I will tell you anything about me you want to know, ass. Now, be gone." I told him. He stood there, staring at me.

"Leave me be." I said to him slowly. He smirked, turned and jumped away. I sighed once more.

"Idiot!" I mumbled before I turned and headed towards the training field. When I got there, I saw no one and realised I was about an hour early. I walked towards the boulder by stream and sat down next to it. I felt something running down my face. I touched it to find my finger covered in black. I undid my eyepatch and opened my eye. Unlike my normally coloured grey eye, it was black with a line of white through the middle. I didn't know why my eye was black, but I did know why it bled, but it was becoming move frequent, Which worried me slightly

I washed my eye, making sure the black was gone. I re-tied my eyepatch and turned to see Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke standing behind me.

"May I help you?" I growled. Sakura jumped back. Sasuke stared at me while Naruto and Kakashi smiled.

"We are about to start the sparring matches. I did Sakura and Naruto yesterday, so you can go first Ryo and Sasuke can follow." He told me. I growled at him.

"Don't you EVER call me Ryo!" I hissed at him. He looked at me surprised and shrugged. I scrowlled and followed Kakashi.

To my disappointment, I stood across from hi, waiting for him to attack. He attacked faster then I expected. I dodged quickly and performed a justu.

"Mind Release: hidden Flame." A purple flame appeared on Kakashi's arm. He tried to put it out to find he couldn't. I think he thought it to be a genjustu and he slowly made his way towards me as the purple flame covered his body. He reached forward and I jumped back as Kakashi turned into a log.

I smirked. Interesting. He jumped down behind me. I turned and went to hit him, not knowing how close he was and how my right hand glove was now gone. I forgot the flame burnt it. Kakashi's eyes widened as he looked at me. I saw my hand had touching him and jerked it back. But it was too late.

Everything Kakashi was thinking, I could now hear. Every move he was going to make, I now knew. Every justu he could perform, I could too. I slowly moved away from him and fell backwards. Kakashi snapped out of it an tried to grab my hand. I pulled it away and flipped myself to a standing position. A bewildered Kakashi, a surprised Sakura, a happy Naruto and an angry Sasuke were staring at me. Silence filled the air.

Kakashi was the one to break the silence.

"So that is what the Hokages was talking about." He said. I looked at him and nodded.

"So that is why you are nearly completely covered up in something, so your skin isn't touchable?" He commented. I nodded once more.

"Okay." He said with a smile. I looked at the ground. Great. Now I could always know what he was thinking.

Kakashi POV

I felt a spark when she touched me. It was as if she could understand everything I thought in my mind. Then, the Hokages conversation about Ryoko came to mind.

_Flashback_

_"As a Morimoto, she has one of the strongest minds in the world. She can use something called mind release too." He told me. _

_"Mind release hasn't been used since the second war." I said. _

_That's right. But what's different about this girl is her Kekkei Genkai. In the Morimoto clan, only once a generation, this kekkei genkai is seen. This girl, Ryoko, she has it. It is a very helpful ability but very dangerous too." I interrupted him. _

_"What can she do?" I asked. _

_"Have you ever noticed how she covered nearly her entire body? How you can barely see any skin on her?" He asked. I thought about this. I had actually noticed, but u didn't ask. I nodded to him. _

_"Her kekkei genkai is know as mind touch. As soon as she make contact with a person, either it be by touch or by blood, she can read their mind. She can find anything she wants about them or control them and replace memories. She can also learn every justu you know, just by touching you and then use it for a certain amount of time. If she were to fall into the wrong hands, they would get everything and anything they want." He told me. _

_Flashback end_

I looked at the girl in front of me. Her eye was darker then usual and she seemed to be glaring at me.

"Damn you, Kakashi." She told me. I blinked at her.

"Not my fault you touched me." I told her. She growled at me. I was sort of creeped out now. She could now read my mind whenever. And ...

"So you think I'm creepy?" She asked. I glared at her.

"Don't do that. It is creepy. Go read someone else's mind." I told her and realised what I had said out loud.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto stared at me.

"She read your mind?" Naruto asked. Ryoko stared at me.

"Thanks Kakashi. I didn't tell people for a reason." The girl told me. I saw she was slightly worried.

"Why? It is not like any of us are going to hurt you." Sakura said. I saw Ryoko look at the ground. Her fists were clenched. A small line of black ran down her eye.

"You won't hurt me?" She said. She then laughed.

"Well that is the biggest lie in the world." She told them. Naruto looked at her.

"What makes you say that?" He asked her. She glared at him.

"Every time someone says that, they hurt me!" She yelled. Naruto tried to touched her but stumbled back really quickly. Blood began to fall down his arm and black stuff fell from Ryoko's eye.

"Ryoko! That was unacceptable. He is your team mate." I yelled at her. She looked at me, then Back to the dagger that sat in Naruto's Hand. I looked from Naruto to Ryoko, trying to figure out what he had cut. Then Ryoko's eyepatch dropped. Her eye was shut and a large red scar went across her eye. She looked up at Naruto.

"You shouldn't of done that." She threatened. Naruto took a step back. She blinked, her closed eye quickly opening and closing as quickly as possible. But in that time, Naruto had stopped moving.

"Ryoko, what did you do?" Sakura asked. She ignored her, eye still staring into Naruto's. A small tear fell down Naruto's face. Then more came.

After a few minutes, they both moved. Naruto stared at Ryoko in sadness. He ran up to her and hugged her. She stiffened as soon as he touched her.

He whispered ," You are not alone." She pushed him away from her.

"Yeah, bullshit. Now you know a bit about me and I know everything about you. Tis good to see you squirrel." She muttered to him. Naruto gave her a weird look. I looked t her in surprise. Did she knew him?

*・*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･*

**Hello!**

**Jazz here. I hope you liked the chapter. I know I have only really done Ryoko's and Kakashi's POV. I promise you will get to see some other characters POV. Anyway, I am trying to write as often as I can, but school and work are priorities for the moment. **

**Enjoy the following chapters**

**Love you all. **

**Jazz Out!**

**Quote of the Week:**

_"To do or not to do, there is no try."_

_~Master Yoda_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Naruto's POV

"Why did you call me squirrel?" I asked Ryoko. She looked at me, smirked.

"Cause you are stupid and freeze up." She told me. I balled my fists.

"I don't!" I yelled at her.

"Do so." She replied.

She touched my forehead and the day when Kakashi had been 'killed' came to my mind. I watched myself freeze up as Kakashi 'died.'

"Did too." She finished.

"I'll prove you wrong." I told he. I know I shouldn't, but I ran at her, kunai in hand. She caught my hand, looking at me in surprise.

"I told you everyone who knows me tried to hurt me." She muttered to me before throwing me to the ground. I hit the hard ground with a 'thump. I looked up at her, her face was blank with no emotions.

"You really should watch what you do." She told me. I tried to sit up, but a knee held me to the ground. Kakashi was next to Ryoko, trying to pull her off me. Eventually he did and I gasped for air. She looked at me. She went to speak, but was cut off.

"Even though I hate him, you can't get away with that sort of thing." Sasuke said to her, a glimpse of anger in his face. Ryoko laughed at him.

"I can defiantly see what he meant." She told him. Sasuke stopped moving towards her and made eye contact.

"What who meant?" He asked her. She smirked at him.

"Well, telling you wouldn't be any fun now would it? Plus a lot of people would be after me." She said, before turning to Kakashi.

"I'm out of here. I'll see you all at the Exam tomorrow." She started to walk away but stopped for a second.

"Remember out bet, Uchiha. "And like that, she was gone.

I looked from Kakashi to Sasuke. I got up and headed towards my favourite place in the village. The only place I could think straight. Can you guess where? Well, can you? It was my favourite Ramen shop. I got there, and suddenly I didn't feel hungry anymore. I sighed and headed home. I was thinking about Ryoko. Why couldn't she trust us? And why could she just be happy?

I kicked a stone on the gravel path. I walked past an empty land lot of green grass. A girl sat there, staring at the sky, murmuring. I heard the name Itachi. I stood there and thought for a second.

Where had I heard that name before? Was it... Nope not that. How about... No. That's stupid. Then It came to mind. Itachi was the traitorous Uchiha. Sasuke's older brother.

"How do you know Sasuke's brother?" I asked the girl. She stopped murmuring and looked over at me.

"It's rude to star and butt into other peoples business." The girl told me. As I slowly moved towards her, I noticed the girl to be none other then Ryoko. I took another precationous step towards her and found myself pinned to the ground again.

"Aw, man!" I complained. I found a huge cheetah sitting on me. It wasn't Ryoko's white cheetah, but a huge black one.

"Deorsus!" Ryoko yelled. (Deorsus means Down.)The Cheetah growled in my face. The cheetah didn't move.

"Nex! Deorsus!" She yelled once more. The Cheetah looked at Ryoko, who nodded at it and moved off me.

"Messor!" Ryoko yelled. The white cheetah strolled over to her. I was standing up now.

"Ryoko, wasn't your tiger named Rozū?" I asked her. She looked at me in disbelief.

"One, she is a cheetah not a tiger. Two, it's Rozū still. Three, why the hell are you here?" She told me. I noticed her voice sounded different.

"Are you okay? You sound different." I told her. She cleared her throat and looked at her two tigers. I mean cheetahs.

"Cedere!" She muttered to them. The two Cheetahs bowed and disappeared. (Cedere means leave or retire.)

"What do you really want Naruto? I can sense you want to ask something." She asked, sighing and laying down, looking at the sky.

"Who are you?" Someone said behind me. I turned to see Sasuke standing behind me. Ryoko was still laying down, staring at the sky.

"Can't I ever get peace in this place?!" Ryoko exclaimed.

"Well, maybe after you explain why you and pin head here were taking about Itachi." Sasuke spat at us. I looked at the ground.

"Why? You don't care about anyone." She muttered back. I stood there, looking from Sasuke to Ryoko.

"Okay. Let me rephrase the question. Tell me how you know Itachi?" Sasuke demanded.

"Nope. I don't know him. I've heard about him though. Seems like a nice guy. " Ryoko smirked at Sasuke. "I'm not telling you. Well, unless you bet me tomorrow. Then, maybe, just maybe, I'll tell you." Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at her. She smirked.

"Guys. Can you not yell at each other!" I yelled. Sasuke glared at me. Ryoko raised her head to look at me, a smirk painted on her face.

"Fine. Can you leave now?" Ryoko asked.

Neither of us moved.

In a couple of seconds, we were both on the ground with two very angry cheetahs above us. I was lucky to have the white cheetah, while Sasuke had the black cheetah. Spit fell from the black cheetahs mouth onto Sasuke's face. And like that, I was laughing my head off.

##############################

Ryoko POV

Why did these two have to be so annoying? And why did they follow me? I hate it here. Now all we need is Kakashi and that fan girling pink hair and it's a party.

Just as I thought that Kakashi and Sakura turned up. I rolled my eyes and mentally face-palmed. Why me?

Kakashi looked from Sasuke who was still under the black cheetah to Naruto who was under the white cheetah.

"What's going on here?" Kakashi asked.

"They were bothering me." I muttered.

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Tell your tigers to get off your teammates." He demanded. I stared at him and rolled my eyes.

"They are cheetahs!" I yelled at him and turned to the two cheetahs.

"Messor! Nex! Cedere!" I yelled at them. (Again, Cedere means leave or retire.)

Both the cheetahs slowly moved off the two boys and sat down beside me.

As they did, I once more sensed the ANBU hiding in the bushes. I glared at Kakashi.

"Is this some sick joke?" I say to him, trying to ignore the voice in my head. Kakashi stared at me.

"I'll kill him. Just let me out." Chi Mūn whispered to me. I struggled to ignore him.

"Not now. Tomorrow. When we can get away with killing people." I muttered to him. I heard him leave me, laughing like a maniac as he did.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked me.

"You said you trusted me. Yet, I am once more being followed by not one, not two, but 5 ANBU's!" I yelled at him. I felt the suprises in the ANBUs minds. I smirked.

Kakashi glared at me in suspicion and suprise.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Cause I can." I snapped back.

"Look, Ryoko..." Kakashi was cut off by Sasuke.

"Sensei, she won't listen. She is hiding something. She knows Itachi and she has something hidden under her bandages. You can see it." Sasuke said to Kakashi. I quickly looked down at my bandages in panicking. One of them was coming off. I quickly retired it and turned to Sasuke.

"I'm not hiding anything. I just don't want an idiot like you or anyone for that fact annoying me. " I snapped at him.

"Well, excuse me. I didn't know you were such a snob who only cares for herself. Oh wait. I did. You are just a weak little girl."

Sasuke tainted.

Anger boiled inside. Oh not he didn't. He did it call me little. I felt power feed into my body. I disappeared and reappeared in front of Sasuke before he could even blink. But before I could do anything, sand was wrapped around me. I turned my head to see Gaara standing on one of the roof tops. I growled at him and turned his sand black, before disappearing.

"I'm leaving." I yelled and ran off, Gaara quickly following me.

"How did you know?" I asked him once we had slide of the roofs an into an alleyway.

"I didn't. " Gaara answered.

"I did. " came a deep voice in my head.

(I probably forgot to mention this. When I'm near a tailed beast, I can have direct contact with them in my mind. Well, that is if I chose to.)

"Hi Ichibi. Thankyou." I replied to him.

"Don't thank me. I was just stopping a killing spree that I couldn't be involved in." He muttered back to me. I nearly laughed. Nearly.

"Well, I'm out of here." I told Gaara. "See you tomorrow." I jumped up and away from him, heading home. This was going to be one hell of an exam.

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Hey!**

**I hope you liked the chapter. I know it's not as long as the other chapters. I'll make the next one longer. **

**Jazz Out!**

_**Quote of the chapter:**_

_~ Live life to the fullest. ~ {I don't know who said it first. ^.^ }_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Ryoko POV

I was awake and ready to go, as usual this morning when Naruto came knocking on my door. He had a massive smile on his face.

"Come on Ryoko! We have to get the the Exam!" He told me excitedly. I looked down an my choice of clothes. I wore black cargo shorts, a dark green top, my netted top (like chain mail but lighter) my bandaged arms and legs and black gloves. My hair sat in a neat ponytail.

Doing one more check,I made sure I had a spare eyepatch, bandages, medical supples and my weapons. I quickly tighter the two dragon daggers that were attached to my thigh. They would come in handy very easy. I closed up the house and followed Naruto through the loud crowded streets of Konoha. He started mumbling about something to me. I completely blanked out as Chi Mūn started talking to me.

"This will be fun!" He told me. I nodded.

"Just don't screw up. You never know who you might meet." He told me seriously. I nodded once more.

"Ryo get rid of that eyepatch. Scaring people away will be a great help as it will also give you a chance to be yourself."

"As soon as the actual exam starts, I will take off the eyepatch." I quickly replied. I snapped back into life when someone knocked into me. A Sound ninja bumped into me.

"Watch where you are walking." She snapped. I grabbed her by the collar not even looking at her, then throw her into the closest wall. There was a massive bang and everyone had turned to see me standing there and the the ninja was in a now broken wall.

"Fighting between the Exams will have you disqualified." Came a voice.

I turned around to see Ibiki Morino standing at the top on the small staircase to the left of me.

"We weren't fighting. She tripped and fell into the wall." I told him, smirking.

Ibiki stare at me, then to the Sound ninja.

"This is your first and final warning. Both of you." I shrugged an ignores the rest of his speech to everyone. I followed everyone else into a classroom. Once we received our numbers we sat down. I had a Mist ninja and Sasuke next to me. I sighed. Darn it.

Ibiki entered the room.

"Hello. I'm the first proctor for the exam. My name is Ibiki Morino. Now, you all have a sheet of nine questions. You just nee to fill them out. Anyone caught cheating will be disqualified. If you fail, you will not be able to ever participate in the exams again. Finally, after the ninth question, there will be a tenth asked by me. Now, go!" He told us.

Everyone started reading the questions. Naruto was freaking out. I knew he wouldn't be able to do this. I leaned back on my chair not doing the test. I sensed Sasuke using his Sharingan. I smirked. He was probably copying Sakura. I touched his arm lightly an had control to his mind. I made his sharingan not work. He started to panic when he couldn't use it. I smirked and watched as he panicked about the questions and his now useless sharingan. As the test went on, a small group of people had been disqualified.

"Time!" Ibiki yelled suddenly. I looked at him. He looked at me and took a cautious step forward. "If you don't want to answer the tenth question, you may leave now and try again next year. If you answer wrong, you will never be able to take the exam again." A couple of people left. I did a quick look around and found my eyes on a certain boy. I smiled at him. He noticed me and smiled back. He signalled to one of the sound ninjas. I looked at them and recognised them. Yay. They are here. This is going to be awesome. I smirked to myself right as Ibiki told us we all passed. Naruto was bewildered, Sakura was surprised, Sasuke shrugged and stared at me and pointed to his eyes. I knew he meant to sharingan. I laughed and undid the seal I had put on them. He glared at me an activated an de activated his sharingan to make sure he could use it again.

I looked at the roof. Then, I remembered I needed to take my eyepatch off. Just as I went to, our second proctor came in through the window.

"So many left Ibiki. You have become soft." She teased.

"Nah. We just have a tough bunch this year." He replied with a closed eye smile.

"Anyway, I'm Anko Mitarashi. I'm your second proctor for the exam. If you will follow me please." She said and lead us to another place. We arrive at a forest surrounded by a giant wooden wall.

"This is the forest of death. Inside you will find It a very dangerous place, which is filled with hordes of flora and fauna, often gigantic and/ or poisonous. Each team will be given either a earth or heavenly scroll. You will have five days to get the other scroll off another team by any means possible." I felt lust build up inside. Good. This was going to be fun.

"After you have both scrolls, you will need to head to the tower. Failure to do so, means disqualification. Now please sign this sheet saying anything that happens in there is your own responsibility." She said. We all quickly signed the sheet and got into out teams. Then, each team was given a scroll. Except I was given one then Sakura got one. I looked a the proctor.

"Why do we have two?" I asked.

"Well, seeing as Kakashi though you were ready, you will be by yourself. You can attack any team, no matter the village." She told me. I smirked at her. Good. Now they didn't have to find out anything about me cause they won't see me in action. Much. I'll keep an eye on them though.

"Okay. See ya. " I told my 'team' and headed to a different gate. I quickly undid my eyepatch an through it to the ground. My black and white eye was showing, a glimpse f red around the eye. I looked to the people around me, who took a step away from me. I death glared them before I duplicated the scroll in my hand and hid the real thing in my boot. I attached the duplicate on my weapons belt. There was a bang and the gates opened. I raced in, being one go the first to enter. I went straight to the top of the trees and watched for a group of ninjas to attack. I saw team 7 go past and slowly followed them.

"I could take out Sasuke." I thought out loud. Someone ran at me from behind. I jumped over them, pulled out my dragon blade and shoved in through their chest an into their heart. They stared at me in shock and fell from the tree to the ground, right in front of Sakura. She screamed and jumped back. Sasuke looked around and saw me with his sharingan activated. I showed him my bloody hand and blade. I saw he didn't notice who I was, probably due to the justu I was using via my eye and of course, my eye. I smiled, Then, I jumped away from them. As I did, I yelled out in a different voice.

"You are next Uchiha!"

**!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡**

**Hey! **

**Jàzz here. **

**Hope you are all well. I have the feeling Ryoko doesn't like Sasuke. I wonder why?... **

**Enjoy the fan fic. **

**Jazz out!**

**Quote of the day:**

_"Seeing is believing, believing is seeing. " {Don't know who said it, but it's true. }_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sasuke POV

The body came from nowhere. I activated my sharingan and scanned the area. Right above us, in one of the highest trees, was a girl. She smiled at me and showed me her hand and blade. They were covered in blood. As I got in position to jump up to her, she shot away faster then anyone I have ever seen. Then, I heard someone call out, "You are next Uchiha!"

"Sakura was sitting on the ground, scared out of her skin.

"Get a hold of yourself Sakura!" Naruto yelled at her.

As the y started to have a yelling match, I scanned for the girl. But instead I found a group of ninjas to our right. Four to be exact. I signalled for the other two to follow, which surprisingly they did. As we found them, I saw a girl attacking them. She wasn't even using any justu.

One by one, they fell to the floor dead. I saw her grab the scroll and add it to her belt. I quickly counted the scrolls. It had only been like an hour and she had 4 scrolls. She saw me and I nearly took a step back in horror. Her eyes. One was black, with a white line through the middle of it. In the other was a sharingan. But it wasn't a simple sharingan like mine, it was a Mangekyō Sharingan. I stared at her in disbelief. How the hell? Only a Uchiha can get one of them, but I was the last one. Not including Itachi that is. The girl disappeared and someone began to sneak up on us. I throw a kunai in that direction, only to see Ryoko emerge, holding the kunai.

"Next time, look before you throw you idiot." She snapped at me. I rolled my eyes are her.

"Ryoko! We still have our scroll even though it's nearly night and we have had a couple of battles. Isn't that cool? How many do you have? Must be hard working by yourself." Naruto told Ryoko. She stood there, not saying anything. Before she could answer, we heard a voice.

"Of cours-se s-she is-a fine. Right, Ryo-o?" The voice said. Ryoko turned to see a Sound ninja looking at her. I saw her jump up into the trees before replying to the ninja.

"Of course." She replied and got ready to attack. But Naruto beat her to it.

＿_＿＿_

Ryoko POV

"Darn it! He is here already. I haven't even hurt him yet." I thought to myself.

I watched as Naruto attacked the Sound ninja I knew as Orochimaru. He was here for Sasuke. But I hadn't finished yet. I watched as Naruto called on his tailed beasts chakra. And like that, I was in contact with his demon.

"Greetings Kyūbi. " I told him. He nodded to me.

"Greetings young child. If you won't mid, go away! I'm trying to fight." He yelled at me. I used one of my justus and watched as Naruto fell to the ground, stunned. Orochimaru smiled at me.

"Orochimaru!" I yelled in his mind.

"Yes-s-s?" He answered.

"Take me out and with you. But hurry up, more ninjas are coming and you know I could take you down." I told him. He smirked in his mind.

I attacked Orochimaru, pretending to be fighting hard. Then, the bastard activated my curse seal. I fell to the ground in pain. He bit a shocked Sasuke, picked me up and headed off. After a while, I ended up falling unconscious due to the pain of the curse mark as how I hadn't used it in a while.

When I woke, it was mid afternoon. I jumped up and saw curse mark was still activated. I looked around to see Kabuto. I got up and sat beside him.

"Hey." I said quietly. He gave me his usual closed eye smile.

"Hello. Why are you here?" He asked me.

I looked at the ground. I hated lying to Kabuto. He was like a brother to me in his own way.

"I don't know. I was sent here and told to act normal and await further instructions." I lied to him. He nodded.

"You should get going. Your new team being ambushed and only Sakura can fight."He told me. I nodded, pulled my mask up and undid my bandages. Time for some fun.

I ran off towards the screaming. I guessed it was Sakura. And I was right. She stood there, three sound ninjas ready to attack. She had cut her hair and was looking pretty weak. Next to her was a drunk guy with bushy eyebrows, a fat boy, a guy and his dog and another Sakura, but she had blonde hair. Finally was a boy who just stayed in the tree instead of coming down. Most of them look exhausted so I decided to step in.

Without thinking of what would happen, I activated my sharingan and turned my other eye to its demon form. (The black and white eye.)

I jumped down, landed right in front of the ninjas. They took a step back when they saw me.

"Get lost or else!" I snarled at them, letting some of Chi Mūn's Chakra release into me. I ran at the first guy I same and caught him by the neck. I grabbed either side of his neck and broke it. I moved tithe next guy brier the last one had hit the ground. The next guy used justu as a defence.

"Dark release: hidden Nightmare." I did a quick handsign and a jet if black hit the guy in the chest. He fell to the ground scream. The , I felt massive chakra increase from the cave behind me Sasuke appeared, curse mark activated. He attacked the last guy. He broke both his arms. The toe who were alive mumbled something about us being too strong, throw there scroll at us then ran off. Sakura was crying on Sasuke, axing him to calm down. I walked over to him, ignoring the panicked look on the far of my team and the team that had joined us.

"Mind Release: Tigers Claw."

He frozen where he was. I quickly did a seal that sealed the curse and in paralysed him. As he came back, I punch him in the face. Naruto had just woken up and laughed while Sasuke stood there in shock.

"See you." I told him and walked away. I clicked as I passed the dead sound ninja and it went up in flames. Once more, I was up in the tree tops. But this time, I was headed towards the tower.

**Hey!**

**Hope you like the chapter **

**Enjoy the book!**

**Jazz Out!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Ryoko POV

I was sitting in a tree, once again checking if anyone was coming near me. After using my Sharingan today and yesterday, my eye had been bleeding and I couldn't see properly for a while. I had a cloth in my hand and my two dragon blades in my hand. I had just finished re-bandaging my arms and putting back on my eyepatch.

Now, I was wiping off the blood that was on the blades. I slid both the blades back into there holders and re-strapped them to my legs.y two cheetahs sat beside me, alarmed and ready to attack. As we sat there, I couldn't help but think of what I had heard Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura muttering about when I had gone and checked on them.

_**Flashback**_

_"I wonder who that girl was who saved us. I mean, she looked like a monster with those weird markings on her arms and her eyes." Sakura shivered. "They were so empty. She didnt care she was killing people. But to be weirder, she had a red eye and a Black and white one."_

_"Sakura, the 'red eye' is known as a Sharingan and she had a sharingan." Sasuke snapped at her. _

_"Either way, she is a monster and if I have the chance, I want to take her down adn show her how much of monster she was to kill those ..." Naruto inturrupted her. _

_"SHUT UP! SHE WASN'T A MONSTER! SHE SAVED YOUR LIFE,SASUKE'S LIFE AND MINE, AND HERE YOU ARE COMPLAINING ABOUT HOW MUCH OF A MONSTER SHE IS! AM I MONSTER TO YOU? I AM THE ONE WITH THE TAILED BEAT IN ME!" Naruto yelled at her. _

_**End of Flashback**_.

I stood up and started to run. 'Words never effected me. Why did hers?' I thought to myself. I shook my head and pushed the thought to the back of my head. 'focus Ryoko. You have to focus.' I reminded myself. I cleared myself of any emotions and ran forward as fast as I could, my cheetahs in tow.

I ran for at least 3 hours straight. It sounds impossible, but thanks to Chi Mūn's chakra it wasn't. I stopped for a break, when I sensed Kakashi. 'What the heck? How can I snake him." I got up and jumped up to the top of the tree. I found the tower was quite close. Ignoring the pain in my legs, I jumped down of the branch and landed next to Nox. I was happy I had 4 scrolls. I looked at my cheetahs and climbed on Nox's back. He started to run, as did Messor.

As I came closer, I sensed someone I knew. The four of them came into view quite quickly. I grabbed the branch above me and swung onto the one in front of it, then I did a quick handsign and throw a justu at them.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Justu." I said. Then I quickly did another hand seal.

"Body flicker justu."

The giant fireball flew through the air towards the group of ninjas. They jumped out if the way just in time and I appeared behind one of them (because of the body flicker justu) and stabbed them in the stomach. My two cheetahs attacked the other team mates. Only the guy I had stabbed fell over, causing the others to stop an check on him. I looked over to see who I had attacked. It was Gaara and his team. Gaara was the only one who wasn't hurt. Probably cause my cheeters liked him. Gaaras other teammates had scratches on there arms and legs. Gaara stared at me.

"Since when have you been able use those justus?" He asked.

"Since I left your village to train else where." I snapped at him.

"Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to the tower and winning this thing. " I told Gaara and before he could summon his sand, I had jumped back in Nox's back and was gone.

Moments later, I arrived at the tower. Kakashi stood inside looking happy while all the other senseis looked surprised. I jumped off Nox, handed the four scrolls to the proctor and walked over to the closet wall and sat down, leaning against the wall. My cheeters laid down next to me. I slowly patted there heads.

Gaara and his team came in 10 minutes after me, dragging a bloody mess behind them. A couple of medical ninja went over to them and took the boy off them, took him to another room and began to heal him. Kakashi was now beside me.

"So, you came first. I knew you would." He told me. I shrugged. Kakashi went to say something, but he looked at my clothes and stared.

"What happened?" He asked me suspiciously.

"Nothing you need to worry about." I informed him, as I pulled out a snack bar from my pocket and ate it. I hadn't eaten this entire exam, which was probably stupid of me. I tore off two pieces of the bar and gave some to Nox and Messor.

I sat by the wall, watching as the teams came in. Team 7 came in 7 th. I was quite impressed. As soon as they walked in, I jumped up and grabbed Sasuke by the collar, re sealed his curse mark then gestured for Kakashi to follow me to another room. Once inside and the door was locked, I spoke.

"Kakashi, he has a curse mark. Orochimaru was in the forest and gave it to him. I temporarily sealed it, but I thought you might know a seal stronger then mine." I told him. Sasuke glared at me.

"How do you even know about the mark?" He asked.

"Cause I do, cause I might be friends with the person that saved your life. And Trust me, I can't do strong ones like the one you had on before I re sealed it. " I snapped back at him. "You Should be thankful. "

「」「」「」「」「」「」「」「」「」

Kakashi POV

"Whatever Ryoko. Can you leave? I would like to talk to Kakashi about something." Sasuke asked her. Ryoko raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay. " and like that she was gone.

"What's up Sasuke?" I asked him.

"Well, while I was in the exam, we came across girl. She was a heartless person..." I cut him off.

"You shouldn't call people heartless." He dare at me.

"As I was saying she was very emotionless because she killed four people without blinking an eye and without any justu." I widened my eyes at him. That was unusual for a genin to be that strong and careless. Well, except people like Gaara.

"We were hiding in the bushes near her when we saw her kill a group of ninjas. He moved so fast I could barely see where she was going with my sharingan activated. And to add to it, when she looked at me, she had a black and white eye and a sharingan in her other eye. At first I thought it was a sharingan that was given to her, but it turned out to be a Mangekyō Sharingan. Only pure Uchiha can get them, but they are all dead. I thought it was just my mind playing tricks so I left." Sasuke looked up at me, eyes full of surprise and sadness. I moved behind him and started to seal his mark. There was only one person I knew who participated int the exam that had a Mangekyō Sharingan.

"After I got my curse mark, I was unconscious for sometime. Three Sound ninjas attacked Sakura and team 10. This same girl came along, except she did have her arms bandages like before and these marks ran up her arms and on her neck and face. She killed one of the ninjas and badly hurt the others. When I awoke, she sealed the curse and punched me in the face. When I looked up, she was gone." He stood up as I finished sealing his mark.

"Well, we can only wait. The next round will be soon, so if we find her, it will be at the next test." I told him with a smile. He nodded and walked towards the door, opened it and left. I looked out after him to see Ryoko standing there.

"Ryoko. You idiot! Know Sasuke is looking for this sharingan wielded." I yelled at her.

She shrugged and left.

Ryoko POV

The second test finished at noon on the fifth day.

"Everyone quiet down please!" A guy yelled. Everyone went silent.

Thankyou. Now, congratulations on getting this far. My name is Hayata Gekkō and I am your proctor for the Third Exam. Now, because we have too many genin left, we will be have a preliminary round. All twenty one of you will be battling it out in a one on one match. One genin will be put up against on of the Sensei's of Konoha." He told us. The first battle was called out but I didn't know who was in it, nor did I care.

I looked around to see Orochimaru staring at me. I smiled to him and slowly moved over to him.

"So, when does it start?" I asked inside his mind.

"At-t the-e e-end of the-e t-third exam." He told me. I nodded.

They know you are here." I warned him.

He spoke out loud this time.

"I know. I'm benign careful." He told me in the girlie voice f the Sound ninja he was pretending to be.

"You are being talked about too. Everyone wants to know who this second Uchiha is that they saw and how she killed so heartlessly." He said dramatically. I kicked him in the shin.

" I was joking. But you freaked the Spund ninjas out when you killed one of them. Proves you haven't changed." He told me. I was about to speak when my name was called.

"Round 5: Ryoko Morimoto Vs Kakashi Hatake." Everyone was looking at me.

I guess it was time I showed everyone who I really am.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

**Hello!**

**Jazz here!**

**I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you liked it and more comments will mean I update quicker. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Jazz Out!**


End file.
